jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Bandit
Bandit (brak polskiego tłumaczenia) — smok, przedstawiciel gatunku Zbrojoskrzydły, pojawiający się w serialu Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata. Jego imię zostało ujawnione w grze DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk. Wygląd Smok ten rozmiarem i budową ciała nie różni się od pozostałych przedstawicieli swojego gatunku. Tak jak w przypadku pozostałych osobników brak naturalnego pancerza zastępują mu metalowe tarcze, zbroje, topory i miecze, z których wytwarza łuski. Skóra zwierzęcia jest barwy zielonej, zaś oczy są żółte. Charakterystyczną cechą tego smoka jest złamany prawy róg. Charakter Smok jest nieufny wobec ludzi i innych smoków, a także bardzo terytorialny. Pozbawiony pancerza traci swój zapał bojowy i poddaje się. Nie okazuje specjalnej wdzięczności ludziom, którzy mu pomagają. Historia ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata Smok występuje w odcinku ''Sączysmark dostaje siekierkę. Lecąc nad oceanem, Sączysmark bawi się toporem, który w pewnym momencie wyślizguje mu się z rąk i ginie w chmurach pod nimi. Jeźdźcy pikują i wkrótce wyłaniają się z chmur, pod którymi znajduje się Żelazna Wyspa. Przyjaciele postanawiają przeszukać ją w celu odnalezienia zaginionej broni. Niedługo po tym Sączysmark zauważa wystający znad krzaków topór i rusza naprzód, by go zabrać. Topór jednak bardzo mocno trzyma się w skale, a gdy Sączysmark usiłuje go wyjąć, okazuje się, że to nie skała, lecz smok Zbrojoskrzydły. Zwierzę atakuje jeźdźców. Przyjaciele odkrywają, że smok pokryty jest stopionym i zastygłym metalem i to właśnie w nim utknął topór. Sączysmark wraz z Czkawką i Astrid próbują wymyślić jakiś sposób, aby zakraść się do Zbrojoskrzydłego i zabrać topór, który utknął w jego grzbiecie. Sączysmark wpada na pomysł, aby wykorzystać do tego celu Zaduśne Zdechy, które zaatakowałyby smoka i ukradły wszelkie możliwe metalowe przedmioty, w tym topór, który później chłopak by im odebrał. Troje jeźdźców dociera z Zaduśnymi Zdechami na wyspę Zbrojoskrzydłego. Zaprowadzają smoki do jego legowiska, gdzie zwierzęta sieją zupełne spustoszenie. Atakują go, wydzierając z jego ciała kawałki metalu. Zbrojoskrzydły wkrótce staje się zupełnie bezbronny, pozbawiony swojego pancerza. Zauważywszy to, Czkawka odwraca uwagę Zdechów od wielkiego smoka. Akcja kończy się powodzeniem i Zaduśne Zdechy wracają na swoją wyspę. Jeźdźcy lądują obok bezbronnego gada i ofiarują mu kawałki metalu, aby ten mógł odbudować swój pancerz. Niedługo potem odlatują. Smok powraca w odcinku Mi Amore. Jeźdźcy lecą na jego wyspę, aby oddać mu niepotrzebne im żelastwo. Przy okazji zauważają, że na jego grzbiecie znajduje się jedna z poszukiwanych soczewek do Smoczego Oka. By ją zdobyć, Czkawka postanawia powoli podejść do zwierzęcia i spróbować je oswoić, jako że ostatnim razem rozstali się we względnej przyjaźni. Plan ma spore szanse powodzenia do momentu, gdy nie przerywa go Krogan. Smok zaczyna zachowywać się agresywnie i ucieka w powietrze. Jeźdźcy pędzą zanim i próbują go obronić przed strzałami Lotników, ale sam Zbrojoskrzydły także nie próżnuje i ciska rozpalonymi fragmentami pancerza we wrogów. Krogan dostrzega odsłonięte miejsce na jego ciele i strąca smoka jednym celnym strzałem. Czkawka wraz z przyjaciółmi ukrywa Zbrojoskrzydłego we wnęce skalnej. Jeźdźcy mają wprawdzie soczewkę, ale nie chcą zostawić rannego smoka na pastwę losu, więc decydują się na szalony plan i z pomocą swoich wierzchowców przenoszą go na Koniec Świata. Ostatni raz pojawia się w Król smoków (część 2) podczas wielkiej bitwy, wezwany przez Oszołomostracha. W grach ''DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk'' Smok jest do kupienia za runy. Był też dostępny podczas specjalnych okazji w dniach: *od 30 września do 7 października 2019 roku (Odin's Market). Zobacz też en:Bandit Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie z serialu Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Bohaterowie z gier Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:Zbrojoskrzydłe